


Aeneas Descending

by iiii



Series: Incidents in Transit [12]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Better pack your things tonight.  We make planetfall in the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeneas Descending

“Four on the dot,” Zoe said, setting aside her tablet.  “You’re punctual tonight, sir.”

Mal grunted and set a steaming mug of tea on the console before her.  “I am ready to relieve you, sir”

“I am ready to be relieved,” she said.

They sat together, sipping tea.

Mal said, “You been reading those ‘Gospels’?”

“Just as you have, sir.”

“Jamie thinks those two cozeners are the real thing.”

“If they’re hocussing, it’s well done.”

“Thorough background knowledge, and a careless disinterest to whether the rubes are buying in.  Convincing, but still a con.” 

“River says they’re genuine.”

“River’s so ‘suaded they’re bona fide, she’s harassing me to restore their munitions before we reach Persephone.”

“Don’t think that’s a good idea, sir.”

“Me neither.”  He sipped his tea.  “Victor told the world about those chest scans, and now the wackaloons want to pay us to ferry those two about.”

“Huh.”

“Well?”

“I think you should talk to Kaylee.”

“Yes.”

“And a few questions come to mind.”

“Such as?”

“The cultists going to pay us enough to argue if Badger insists on taking those two off our hands?”

“Nope.  Nor yet enough to shanghai them, either, should they not want to come of their own purpose.”

Zoe nodded.  “It’s going to get crowded aboard, soon.”

“Still could find use for a couple of extra roustabouts, ‘specially if someone else is going their board.”

Zoe nodded.  “How long you mean to keep us standing all watches?  A ten-day run is one thing.  Much longer and you’ll be brewing mutiny.”

“You want to leave the bridge wide open?”

“The door locks.  If that’s not enough protection, then those two shouldn’t be aboard at all.”

“And for you?  You want to keep your [Chinese phrase] around?”

Zoe smiled.  "I’m not opposed.  But don’t borrow trouble on my account.  Talk to Kaylee.”

“I’ll talk to Kaylee.  I relieve you, sir.”

“I stand relieved.”

 

* * *

 

“Haven’t seen you all day,” Mal said.

“Been busy with the diagnostics,” Kaylee said.  “But I got that list of parts for you.  Necessities in black, extras in blue.  We should see what we can pick up on Persephone.  I want to get the fixes to waste disposal situated before we take on more passengers.”

“Our current passengers is what I wanted to talk about.”

“Captain…”

“They’re set for Persephone.  And they might bide there.  But Jamie’s band of cranks has put up the cash to ferry them to Santo.”

“How much?”

Mal showed her the figures.  She whistled.  “That’ll cover my parts list, even the fripperies.”

“They’re giving me the wind up, though, the way they look at you.  Not sure it’s worth it.”

“They… they just look.  They’re real courteous-like and they make certain sure not to get in close spaces with me.  Like I spook them.”

“I seen that.  Truth to tell, it’s marring my pride, that they’re scareder of you than me.”

“Not used to dismaying folk so.”

“We don’t need to keep them aboard.  We’re due to turn a profit on this next run, and that was before the bounty Badger set.  We don’t need their passage.  If they even want to stay aboard.”

“We can use their passage though.  And it’s only to Santo.”

“Might be further.  Those cranks have long socks.”

“We should take the money while we can.  River says they’ll not do me harm.  Just… I don’t want to be alone with them.  Not if I can help it.”

“We can help it.”

“And I get all my parts.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner the last night out of Persephone began with a recap of the children’s day.  Dean and Sam had taught the little ones “Little Bunny Foo-Foo.”  Simon was not sure he approved of the amount of head-bopping that entailed.

They moved on to status updates.  Kaylee had finished her diagnostics and the galley ‘fresher was again open for business.  Simon had his own shopping list finalized.  Jamie still had a couple of external panels to pop open and poke around behind, but that would wait until they hit the dry dock at Sugihara Station. 

Dean happened to look up at the view port at the right moment and caught sight of the planet rotating past.  “What the fuck is that?”

Mal said, “That would be Persephone.  We’ll be there in the morning.”

“Yes!  Wait, can’t we land now?” Dean asked. 

“Nightside landings are frowned upon, most worlds, ‘less it’s an emergency.  This isn’t one.”

“But we could be on the ground already.”

“No.” 

Dean pouted.

Victor said, “Waiting lets us match orbit, synch up shipboard time with local time, too.  That way we’re on the same clock as the people we’re doing business with.  Makes life a lot easier.”

Mal nodded.  “Thank you, Victor.  As I was saying, we’ll be landing in the morning.  Anything you want to tell me before we get down there?”

“Nothing we haven’t already said.”

“All right then.  Better pack your things tonight.  We make planetfall in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, after reveille, tai chi, and breakfast, Mal traded back the things he’d confiscated for the receipt he’d given Sam.  Jayne and Zoe stood watchful by the galley doors while Sam and Dean cleaned their guns at the table, then methodically re-armed themselves with weapons, flasks, knives, and miscellaneous bits of metal.

Victor got a holo-record of it all.  For his mother, he said.

“You’re not gonna go broadcasting this all over creation again, are you?” asked Mal.

“Not if you don’t want me to, sir.”

“Good.” 

 

**_(“And they inclined the heavens and went down.”)_ **

 

 


End file.
